


Matchmaker

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goku shows up in need of assistance on Raditz' doorstep, and Raditz decides to play with fate and set him up with an old friend.





	Matchmaker

G- I stood in my dingy college dorm bathroom shaking whilst looking at the stick in my hand that was reading a flashing green plus sign. Positive for pregnancy. The biggest problem was that I had no idea who the father was, and this meant I was fucked for education. I started pulling at my hair and pacing anxiously, knowing one of my recent fuckbuddies was asleep in my bed still, but there was nothing I could do or say to him after making my split second decision. I was going to run, but where to? My parents were successful business owners and had made over me so much that I was going to be so successful, unlike my derelict older brother…that was it! I would go to Raditz’ house, since he was several cities away and lived alone. I nodded, my stomach dropping to my feet as I heard shuffling in the next room, and slipped out of the bathroom with my best come hither face.   
No one was up thankfully, and I watched as the star player on the school’s team who had made a grand show of being straighter than a ruler rolled over, his ass in the air and a smile on his face. I smirked. I’d made somewhat of a job out of fishing out gay men, and a lot of them hid under the guise of straight, ultra-macho sports players. I’d had sex with nearly thirty men in the last week alone, and even more before that, so it all built up to show an image of me that was not very clean.   
I scurried around and got things that I would need for the ride, simple things like my phone, my charger, and a few changes of clothes. I left my one time lover in bed but did gently lift up his head so I could retrieve my pillow that would be a comfort to me. I slipped into some jeans without underwear considering I didn’t own any and then threw on a tank top and a sweater. It was about fifty degrees outside, normal fall weather for where I lived, and then lastly put my sneakers on and silently departed. Wraithlike I moved through the dark hallways of the dorms and down the stairs, and then when I got to the grounds I booked it to the gates, slipping between the massive wrought iron monstrosities and outwards to freedom. It would be several weeks before I got to my destination however and by that time I would be a complete wreck. 

R- I was sitting at my kitchen table sipping my morning coffee and enjoying the peace and quiet that being surrounded by nature afforded me, my black cat curled up in my lap when we were startled by a loud banging on the door. Curious, and knowing it couldn’t be good if someone had traveled this far out of the city to find me, I carried my cat under one arm and set down my coffee cup to go investigate. I peered through the peep hole and saw a very disheveled Kakarot standing outside, and he looked incredibly worse for the wear. I threw open the door and gasped when I saw how dirty he truly was, and he broke down into tears.   
“R-Raditz, I…” he started, but I shushed him and pulled him inside, looking around me as I gathered him into my arms and shut the door. He started sobbing quietly into my chest and I let my cat go so that I could better look at him.   
“There, there, Kakarot. What’s happened to you? Did mom and dad find out about you too?” He sniffled and wiped at his eyes and shook his head and I brought him to my kitchen table to sit down while I started bustling around and making him some food.   
“N-no, I…Raditz, I’m pregnant and I don’t know who the father is!” he blurted out, and I spun around, shocked. Even though I’d been disowned for being gay, I never would have though gentle little Kakarot would have lived his life like that, letting men take advantage of him. My mate was currently away on business and I wasn’t sure how to handle telling him about this new arrangement, but it was obvious that Kaka needed help and he’d come to me for it. I soothed him, making him a cup of hot cocoa while the sun rose over the mountaintops and cast the fall valley into beautiful golden light, which then streamed through the kitchen window.   
“So…you ran away from college?” I asked, chewing my cheek methodically as I handed him the cup of the steaming hot beverage. He nodded, his face miserable and it was then I noticed a small rucksack lying on the floor by the door. He must have dropped it when I’d embraced him and made a mental note to pick it up later.   
“I’m pregnant, Radz, I don’t know what to do and I’m terrified about what mom and dad are going to do when they find out about it, especially the fact I don’t know who the father is, and the fact that this means they have two homosexual sons.”  
“Well, technically only one. I’m an ace, remember?”  
“Don’t you have a mate though?” He asked, his face looking shocked.   
“Well, I suppose the technical term would be ‘gray asexual’ since even before I mated Nappa, I was really good friends with him and developed a close relationship with him. He swings both ways but is very much only attracted to me since we’ve made it official. I was only able to form a sexual attraction to him after a long time, after I was already committed to him. It’s not that I’m unable to feel desire, it’s just very hard for me to, and I have to have a very close relationship with someone first. It gets complicated, but it also includes the fact that I’m homoromantic, so girls have never done anything for me period. Regardless, Nappa and I are happy together and he works very hard so that I can stay out of the spotlight.” He nodded his head, the light in his eyes showing that he understood and he started sipping more of his hot cocoa again. He looked more calm by this point, and I bustled around making breakfast with my hair tied back and a white apron around my front.   
It was something I’d always been good at, cooking, and if anything it helped calm me down and was when I did most of my thinking. I soon had the entire house smelling of cooked bacon and eggs, cheese, hashbrowns, fried fish and avocado, and other things that Saiyans ate, and I heard his stomach growling from across the room.   
“Oh…do you want any help, Raditz?” his tired voice lilted to me, and I chuckled.   
“No, you’re fine. Just stay put, I’m going to start bringing stuff over to you so you can start eating. How did you find out you were pregnant, a test?”   
“A human one.”   
“Ah, I see. And do you want this baby?” I inquired, my tail swinging casually beside me. His tail had been absentmindedly stroking his belly button and then he sat up, staring off into space as he thought.   
“Yes.” He said it so quietly that I had to turn around and make sure I’d heard correctly.   
“Really?”   
“Yes. I…I know I was a whore and I was stupid, but I want to make myself better, and I have a lot of drugs in my system right now, Radz. I slept around a lot and partied, and now that I’m…well…you know…” he trailed off, embarrassed, and I set down a bunch of platters in front of him.   
“I want you to stay for as long as you want, alright? If I can offer you anything, then it can be comfort. I have one extra room that you can stay in and I’ll let Nappa know that we have a guest so he doesn’t come home and strip down the moment he gets in the door. He does that occasionally,” I said with a glint in my eye, and he started digging in to the food. This would definitely be an interesting couple of months. I figured I would also call up a friend of mine that specialized in sexual relationships, because Kakarot would need a friend that understood what he was going through. I would give him a call when I felt that Kaka was ready to move on.   
G- I was there for about five months and by this time my stomach was starting to expand and provide proof of the child growing inside me. I was starting to ache all over, and I was constantly grumbling about it during the evenings when I was trying to relax in front of the fireplace and Raditz would poke fun at me while he sat in his arm chair and did his cross stitching. It was a curious human activity that my older brother had glommed on to, and if he seemed to enjoy it then I wouldn’t complain.   
“My kid just won’t calm down tonight,” I complained, sitting back on the couch with my legs spread and my head far back, looking at the ceiling. I lifted a hand to my stomach and rubbed it, feeling my baby flutter around and kick and roll. Then they got the hiccups and I rolled my eyes, watching my stomach bounce as the kid went through their hiccups. Raditz chuckled to himself over in his corner and then we were interrupted by a banging at the door. Raditz beamed at me and then told me that he was having a guest over for dinner and I shrugged, a slight nervous feeling settling into the pit of my stomach. He opened the door and I stayed on the couch, my tail rubbing my tummy and feeling very large.   
My brother walked into the living room to introduce someone to me, but the scent from the stranger hit me like a ton of bricks and I sat up as straight as I could. This man smelled amazing, and so inherently masculine that I couldn’t help but pay attention.   
“This is my old friend, Turles. Turles, this is my little brother that I was telling you about.” I narrowed my eyes at Raditz who was looking at me all too innocently and then I gulped as I looked up at Turles. The man was gorgeous; tall and lithe, with dark skin and darker eyes that I felt myself being pulled into, and his hair grew out in unruly spikes just like mine did. I’d never met someone with the same hairstyle that I had, but was very interested. The other man quirked his sexy lips up in a smirk as I realized I was staring, no, gaping at him, and I shot my hand out to shake his outstretched hand.   
“Pleased to meet you,” I nearly stuttered but barely gained my composure, and then he leaned forward and put my fingers to his lips.   
“The pleasures all mine, Kakarot.” I blushed heavily.  
“Oh,” I nearly giggled as I felt his silken response and his light breath on my hand, and felt like I couldn’t breathe all of a sudden.   
“Are you hungry, Turles?” Raditz interjected, looking as if he could barely contain his happiness that our meeting was going so well, and Turles, keeping eye contact with me, said  
“Famished. It’s been forever since I ate last,” he licked his lips and I shivered, the first hint of lust that I had felt in months. I scolded myself internally and then gulped again as the darker skinned man, Turles, sat down next to me. I went to scoot over to give him room, knowing I was taking up a lot of space, but Turles put his hand on my leg to keep my from moving.   
“No, you don’t need to move. You just stay comfortable.” He hooked one leg of his up beneath him gracefully and leaned his head on his hand delicately. I blushed and muttered a low thanks and started playing with my tail when Raditz came back in and gave Turles a glass full of a dark red liquid.   
“Thanks,” he smiled at my older brother, and a knowing look passed between them before my brother left the room again, and I almost called out to him so I wouldn’t be alone with the suave stranger.   
“So, how far along are you?” He asked, eyeing my stomach and then my face appreciatively.   
“U-um, I’m five months, almost six. I’m not sure if it’s a boy or a girl,” I said, then stopped myself before I started gushing about my baby and how excited slash nervous I was. He smiled, amazingly perfect white teeth set in a straight line flashing at me before he took another sip of his drink. I sniffed the air experimentally and found that he was sipping wine.   
“You’re excited? Nervous? Scared?” he listed off emotions I might be feeling and then the floodgates opened. I started telling him about the baby and how it was very healthy according to my doctor (who, incidentally, was Nappa, and he nodded in recognition), and how I’d been getting clothes from Raditz every week as I’d gotten bigger, and the whole time I was going off about my pregnancy he listened attentively, his body turned towards mine his tail easily stroking his thigh.   
Then Raditz came in and announced dinner was ready and before I could get up Turles was standing in front of me and offering a hand to help me. I blushed, not used to anyone being so seductive towards me. Even when I’d been whoring around at school I was the one that had pulled out all the stops to get what I wanted, it had never been the numerous alpha males that I’d slept with. An easy beta was always considered a whore and it made me sad because I just enjoyed sex, especially sex with gorgeous men.   
We walked into the kitchen, Turles’ hand on the small of my back, and he slowly slid back a chair for me of which I blushed, and then we sat down to a delicious meal. I didn’t even notice Raditz back out of the room and the lights dim so we were alone until we were midway through. Then I got the suspicious feeling that this was all set up on purpose, and I opened my mouth to say as much when Turles was scooting his chair closer to mine and slipping his tail around my waist. I looked up at him, startled, and then he was touching my chin and lifting my face to greet his.   
“Forgive me for being so forward, but I believe you’re going into heat, Kakarot.” And of course the moment he said it I realized how hot I was and all of the symptoms of my heat were indeed there. I groaned and leaned back to stretch against the chair, accidentally exposing my neck to him. He hissed but kept his distance, even though I was sure the alpha in him wanted to pounce on me. I blushed and went to stand up, feeling so heavy and then I felt my heat start to bloom outwards, and I gasped as I clutched at the table to keep myself from falling over.   
I was embarrassed up until the point I felt his arms around me, and then he was picking me up and carrying me through the kitchen to my room on the opposite end of the small house. He had a look of intent in his eye and I succumbed to him shortly thereafter, his alpha reacting to my beta’s heat and we had the most intense sex I’d ever experienced.   
He seemed truly into me, sighing in pleasure as he sank into me from behind, and kept in mind my needs and if I was in pain or not. We eventually fell onto the bed sweaty and naked and he ran his fingers up my swollen sides as the moonlight cascaded through the blinds and fell onto my skin.   
“You’re marvelous, Kakarot.” I grinned, my heat very well taken care of, but I knew they usually lasted about a week, and I wondered if he was going to stay for the whole duration. I wasn’t normally a chatty person, but I’d been through so much that I was willing to give it a shot.   
“I suppose I should tell you that I’ve been with other people.” I mused, and he snorted.   
“Obviously. I don’t care that you’ve been with others.” He hesitated, the first sign of unsureness I’d seen from him, and I reached out to touch his face. He let me, he even leaned into me and I saw his nostrils widen which meant he was taking in my scent.   
“I mean, I’ve been with a lot of others.” I was hinting at what I meant and the recognition in his eyes didn’t light up, and for a moment I began to wonder if he knew what I was getting at until he seemed to come to an internal decision and opened his mouth.   
“I have…as well. I know I’m an alpha, and you’d expect that behaviour from an alpha, but I get off on being paid to have sex with clients of high society. I’ve been an escort for a long time, and it’s getting old for me. It used to be about the sex, and then for so long it’s been just about the money, but…a few years ago I started wanting something more.”  
“Did…did Raditz pay you…”   
“No, he didn’t. He’s not paying me to be here with you. He contacted me several months ago and showed me your picture and I became enamoured with you. He told me a little bit about your situation, and would update me on your progress, and at first I thought he was going to commission me but I couldn’t take his money, not after knowing him for so long.” I was relieved when he told me he wasn’t being paid to be here, and I felt sad for him that his career was based around what I’d been doing for fun, but obviously he was an alpha male so he never got knocked up like I had.   
“So you’ve known about me for a while then?” I asked, interested. I snuggled a little bit closer to him, our faces nearly touching, and he smiled.   
“Mm. Longer than you’ve known me, that’s for sure. I’m a little older than you Kakarot, but I can promise to give you everything you’re looking for.” He sounded hopeful, wanting me to accept his offer, and I was nearly on the verge of doing so…but I wanted to be careful.   
“How do you feel about kids?”   
“I’ve always wanted a family, with the right person.”  
“And how do you know I’m the right person?”   
“Because of everything you’ve been through, the hard life you’ve already had, the fact that you sought out your brother’s help and you’re a beautiful beta, Kakarot. I want very much to take care of you like you deserve.” I chewed my lip in thought, but knew I was more than likely going to accept. Considering my situation, I guessed at what Raditz had done. He’d set me up with a lonely alpha male that had been through similar trials like I had, one that was ready for a family and wouldn’t judge me for my past. I smiled as I felt a surge of affection for my older brother and then fell asleep in Turles’ arms.   
R- I was sitting in the kitchen quietly sipping my coffee and thinking to myself about things when I heard a door quietly open and then shut and then shuffling that ended up with a chair being pulled out and sat in. I turned around to be met with a very tired albeit pleased looking Turles and smirked at him.   
“Was he everything I said he would be?” Months ago, when Kaka had gotten here, I’d started sending Turles pictures thinking ‘I should get these two together’ considering what Turles did for a living and what my brother had been through, and Turles had responded nearly immediately with enthusiasm saying ‘what a CUTIE’. I’d then been sending him updates, snapping pictures of Kaka when he was in his natural state, and explained to Turles that he was an expecting beta with no alpha, and finally it had culminated in their meeting officially last night. He leaned back, one leg kicked out and his hair an absolute mess, and smirked over to me behind a yawn.   
“He’s amazing, Radz.” I smiled and then got him some coffee, sitting down across from him and waiting for him to continue. “I’ve never been with someone so…soft. He’s…ugh I can’t describe it, but he’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”   
“Good.”   
“I think having sex with a pregnant male is my new favourite thing in the world,” he grinned and rubbed his chin, clearly remembering naughty details, and I smirked.   
“Well, I don’t need the details, but will you keep seeing him?” He nodded emphatically and I smiled into my coffee cup.   
Everything would turn out for the best.


End file.
